


This is War

by naluislife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy is a fairy, Prince Natsu, War, there is violence but not to graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naluislife/pseuds/naluislife
Summary: To everyone's horror Fairy Cove, the land of all fairies fall under attack by traitorous dragons. The same dragons that serve Fairy Tail.It is a complete genocide. Only one fairy still exists and sides with Sabertooth going against Fairy Tail and the love of her life. Will true love break through the brainwashed fairy? Will Natsu be able to bring the old Lucy back? Or will they be enemies forever?





	1. Chapter 1

*I don't own fairy tail! Only Hiro Mashima does*

Chapter 1

She was beautiful: a delicate fairy with lacy white wings, long golden hair, smooth brown eyes, and a pink summer dress. Everyone in the castle knew who she was, and the prince was obsessed with her. Prince Etherious was a different race: dragon slayer. They looked just like people but had the magic to transform into dragons, well, only Igneel could fully transform; his son still hadn't mastered it. Scales, wings, horns and claws were as close as Etherious could get but being only 17 it made sense that his magic hadn't fully kicked in yet. The prince of dragons spent every afternoon with the simple fairy and it was clear that the two had become the best of friends. Everyday he would be waiting in the kitchen, and everyday she would come to say hello; but today was different.

She didn't come.

Etherious stood there in the palace kitchen, waiting for his friend to arrive. Lucy, the fairy he had come to know, was a servant girl who worked in the kitchen. After he found her schedule the prince made sure to be in the kitchen at the strike of noon. At noon it was customary for Lucy to take over the afternoon shift and start making dinner.

With Sabertooth kingdom at war with Fairy Tail, Lucy soon became the light of his world. She always greeted him with a smile and would make a cup of her famous apple cider for him. There were days when Etherious would tell her of the battles he had faced, finding comfort in her words of encouragement. No matter how grim his reality, Lucy always cheered him up.

12:10

Etherious started pacing the floor.

12:20

His magic pulled at his skin, the ache to transform and fly to Lucy's village becoming ever more present.

12:30

The door to the kitchen opens but instead of Lucy, it's Igneel. Etherious stands there in confusion at Igneel's sad expression.

"Waiting for your friend?"

"Yeah...she's just late is all."

"Etherious," Igneel starts with complete seriousness, "we need to talk. You're going to need to sit down for this."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Sit down-"

"Dad just tell me!"

The king's grim expression says it all.

"While you were on the battlefield Rogue betrayed us."

Rogue was one of Fairy Tails best generals.

"What did he do?"

Igneel sighs, "He sent ten dragons to attack Fairy's Cove, it was a complete genocide."

"But that's where Lucy lives!"

"Son-"

"No! No I don't believe you! She's alive she has to be, she's just late!"

Etherious races out of the kitchen and transforms, spreading his wings and darting across the sky to Lucy's home. At the speed he was going, the prince got to the village in only ten minutes.

"Lucy?"

Nothing, not a sound, just ashes drifting in the wind. He frantically searches every ruin, shoving away piles of debris for any sign of life. Her scent was nowhere, it was as if all the fairies had vanished leaving only ashes in the wind.

"Lucy!"

There's someone in the distance, just outside the village, a flicker of hope ignites in his soul as he spreads his wings once again and flies to the figure only to find that it's a statue. Devastated, he falls to his knees, behind the statue was a graveyard that stretched for miles. Wooden crosses staked into the ground. A hand rests on his shoulder and the prince looks up to see his father standing next to him.

"I'm sorry my son."

"Which one...?"

"The statue you see before you, on the other side is her name."

And for the first time since the war, he wept.

"Etherious-"

"Natsu...from now on I am Natsu.", he hastily wiped away his tears before looking at his father, "That's what Lucy always called me."

Igneel nods in understanding, "Alright, Natsu, let's go home."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find the map of this world right here: https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/362393962/images/149d49bdb320c5da603821265308.jpg
> 
> Yeah I actually work on my stories on Wattpad and publish them elsewhere if that makes any sense to you?

*i don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs solely to Hiro Mashima*

Chapter 2

Three years after the destruction of Fairy Cove the war between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth raged on. Natsu was as heartless as ever, enacting his wrath on his enemies in a desperate attempt to keep his remaining friends safe. Sabertooth had a secret weapon and they were gaining on Fairy Tail, the situation became worse when Wendy, the youngest dragon slayer, was captured and taken prisoner. Now, Natsu had kidnapped Sabertooth's princess: Levy. It was a prisoner trade: Levy for Wendy.

"Your majesty, how will we proceed?"

Igneel leans over the table, studying the map until motioning for Natsu to come over. All three dragon slayers were at the table awaiting orders from the king. With Princess Levy being held captive, Fairy Tail had to devise a meeting place to initiate the trade. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were on the same island with Fairy Tail being in the north and Sabertooth in the south. (look above for map) His majesty had two options: either Fairy Cove or Magnolia. Magnolia was located northwest of the Forest of Fantastical Beasts and bordered the coast line, being of historical importance it was a prime target. Centuries ago Magnolia was founded on grounds that Fairy Tail and Sabertooth would support each other. That is, before war broke out, now Magnolia was simply a symbol of the trust both kingdoms used to share. A mesh of both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth culture, Magnolia would be a perfect fit for the prisoner trade.

Then there was Fairy Cove, the birth place of magic itself. Legend states that Mavis, the goddess of life, feeling alone created a earth fairy to have as a friend: Zera. Zeref, the god of death, grew jealous of Mavis' friendship with Zera so he created demons and corrupted humanity to destroy Zera. In retaliation Mavis created dragons to protect the fairies and the continent was divided in two kingdoms: Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. It is said that Fairy Cove was the meeting place between Mavis and Zera.

However religious significance this place had, not only is it in ruins but is located along the coast just flanking the mountains. What used to be a beautiful coastal city was only ash and tombstone. Igneel wanted Natsu to choose Magnolia but to his disappointment Natsu voices Fairy Cove instead.

"Son-"

"Gajeel and I will take the princess to Fairy Cove and bring back Wendy. Laxus will be the messenger we send to Sabertooth."

"Tell me then, why is Fairy Cove your prime choice?"

The young prince huffs in protest, his father seeing right through him.

"Natsu, I know you miss Lucy but you have to let her go."

"You don't understand! Rogue was with Sabertooth the whole time!" The prince tells angrily, slamming his fist on the table. "That bastard turned on us, he killed Lucy. I want to kill him where he killed her."

Igneel just shakes his head, ashamed of his son for being so consumed with revenge. Was he even thinking about Wendy? "What makes you think Rogue will be there?"

At this Natsu grins, his fangs showing. "Rogue loves telling me how he killed them. He relishes in their pain. Doing the trade there is the perfect opportunity for him to gloat."

"Natsu..."

"It's settled then! Laxus, relay the message to Sabertooth. It's time Rogue pays for what he's done."

-  
Sabertooth reluctantly agreed and a meeting was scheduled between Igneel and Sting, Sabertooth's king and Levy's older brother, at the next full moon. What Fairy Tail hadn't expected was that Sabertooth had sent their ultimate weapon: the last of the fairies, Lucy Heartfilia.

Battle after battle left the fairy limping across the battlefield, bloody and bruised she lost the strength to fly; her white and gold butterfly-like wings sag against her back, her tail dragging on the fallen enemy soldiers. But still, the fairy held her head upright knowing the wounds would heal soon. As a celestial fairy sunlight healed her so long as she was in it and besides, dawn was coming soon.

This would be the test of her life, Lucy Heartfilia going against the man responsible. The man who murdered Fairy Cove: Natsu Dragneel. The Massacre of Fairy Cove left Lucy with amnesia, all she could remember was the massacre and her name but with Rogue's help she learned the truth. Natsu, prince of Fairy Tail slaughtered the fairies thinking they would betray him. Years spent at Sabertooth under Rogue's supervision taught her to hate Fairy Tail while Sting refined her into the lethal weapon she is today.

_"Remember Lucy," Rogue had said, "Natsu will say anything to make you stop attacking, he may even call you his friend. But he isn't, Fairy Cove is his fault, their blood is on his hands."_

_Sting nodded in agreement, "Sabertooth is your home Lucy, we would never hurt you like he did. Now go, Levy needs you."_

_Lucy bows to Sting before straightening back up._

_"As you wish, my king."_

Lucy stops and looks up to the night sky, her blood matted hair cascading down her shoulders as she focuses on the stars to use as navigation. Tightening her grip on her blood-stained katana, she grits her teeth and forces herself forward; after weeks of searching for Fairy Cove she was finally closing in.

"Don't worry Levy. I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3

****Chapter 3

"You seem relaxed for a prisoner."

Gajeel stated, standing next to Levy. Natsu, Gajeel, and a small army had taken up camp in Fairy Cove to await Sabertooth's arrival. It irked him but the King was dogmatic in his decision to portray a peaceful trade. Gajeel thought it was idiotic, as if Sabertooth could be trusted. But he did as he was told and stood guard. In the two weeks Fairy Tail had Levy, Gajeel was beginning to respect the tiny princess. She may be helpless but she was brave. Even now Levy had been reduced to a plain dirty white dress and was tied to a pole in the center of the tent, her messy blue hair was held up only by her crown. Gajeel was her guard in case the trade went south and Natsu had commanded him to kill her if Wendy turned out to be dead. And yet the young girl smiled confidently to her executioner. It was that bravery that always caught his attention.

"My friend will save me, and when she does you'll suffer."

At this he can't help but chuckle, Levy was as naive as she was brave. "Sabertooth values friendship? Don't make me laugh."

"And Fairy Tail does?" She snaps, "Your so called prince slaughtered the fairies! This place is in ruin because of you!"

That was another thing he noticed: Levy had no recollection of Rogue betraying Fairy Tail. In her story Natsu was paranoid of the fairies power and had them all killed.

"Something wrong?", Prince Natsu enters the tent, his grim expression saying everything. "I heard yelling."

"Apparently her friend will save her."

Even the prince of dragons laughs at this. "Sabertooth?", he grins, "Valuing friendship? Nice one Gajeel I needed that."

Gajeel notices Levy grit her teeth, her hazel eyes shone with anger and before she can speak her mind he shoots her a warning glare. Natsu doesn't seem to notice and Gajeel takes this as his opportunity to talk.

"What's the grim expression?"

The prince crosses his arms, looking away in disappointment. "Someone's been killing our soldiers. Whole fleets of them were wiped out, the only survivor claimed it was a fairy who killed them."

"A fairy?"

"He was delirious," Natsu deadpans, "the soldier won't live through today."

"He wasn't delirious." Levy blurts out capturing both their attentions. "One fairy lived," she smiles, "Sabertooth's secret weapon: Lucy."

Before Natsu has the chance to react a sudden explosion goes off at the front of the camp. Both Gajeel and and Natsu run out of the tent to see the commotion only to stop dead in their tracks. She came in a brilliant flash blinding every soldier to lay eyes on her. A ivory skinned fairy with hair and markings that shined of gold as if she were a star sent from heaven. All twelve zodiac constellations shined against her lacy wings; golden shackles covered the fairy's eyes, a metal sun with a tiny key hole sealing her sight. She was dressed in nothing but a white blouse, gold waist cinched belt, and knee length skirt white with gold trimmings, complete with brown boots and gold gauntlets. Beautiful and fierce she raged through the camp: a bloody, powerful fairy hell bent on saving her friend. Her sword slicing through both armor and flesh.

They didn't stand a chance.

\----  
The golden shackles placed over her eyes will be explained in the next chapter ; )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Her scent overwhelmed him, that vanilla now tinged with copper. The fallen fairy, his best friend, his light.

Lucy.

Gajeel was equally shocked and ran back to guard Levy, seeing that this was Natsu's fight. Natsu loved Lucy after all.

If not for his fallen soldiers littered across Fairy Cove, Natsu would have ran to her, pull her into his arms and take her home. But that just wasn't the case as Lucy raised her sword against him, smirking as if she'd won.

"I'm going to deliver your dead body to my king," the fairy speaks coolly, her wings twitching with anticipation, "And when Sting sees his sister and what's left of you, this bloody war will end."

"Lucy-"

Without warning Lucy spins her blade confusing Natsu and landing a hit, the blade slicing into his right arm. She begins to hack with lethal precision, his only chance is to transform in his draconic state. The young prince grabs her sword in mid strike with both claws, gritting his teeth as the katana cut his claws. Beads of blood forming on his ruby scales, the fairy only smiles at this and digs the katana a little further against his claws.

"Stop! Lucy it's me-Natsu!" His heart is breaking, she wasn't here to talk she was here to kill him. 

"I've always wanted you to feel what I've felt." She growls and let's go of her sword, dropping down and kicking his knees catching him off balance. The fairy shoots up and pushes him to the ground, landing right on top of him. Lucy straddles him immediately, grabbing a spare knife from her person. Keeping one hand on his head she raises the knife in the air, ready to plunge it through his heart. "Do you know what it's like?" She spat, "to be the last one? The only fairy?" Lucy begins shaking with rage, hot angry tears streaming down her face. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

The knife dives down and just as it's about to hit Natsu grabs her arm. "I can't let you do that Luce.", the prince replies coolly and she stills, shocked at his sudden move. He uses this to his advantage and yanks on her arm having the Fairy collapse. Just as she hits the dirt he has already positioned himself on top of her, pinning both wrists above her head. "I can't let you hurt your own friends."

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me what is going on!"

"Never!"

She bucked and kicked and struggled but he kept his grip on her and Lucy nearly screamed in frustration. She was meant to kill him and yet he was the one who got to her instead. A drop of water splashes against her cheek, and then another.

Is he...crying?

"Why!?", he shouts, "Why do you work for Sabertooth!? And what's with that damn mask!?" Releasing one wrist he grabs her mask and forcefully tears it off and tosses it away. Lucy panics and shuts her eyes, refusing to look at him. For some reason his cries were tearing at her heart but she didn't dare look to see his face. Sting had stressed that she wasn't allowed to see a Dragneel.

"Look at me!", he practically begged more tears raining down, "Lucy why are you doing this!?"

Why was she doing this?

...Levy...

Oh my god! Levy! In a brilliant flash of light she blinds him momentarily and kicks the man off of her. Spreading her wings and leaping into the air the fairy darts into the prison tent, knocking Gajeel out of the way and grabbing her blue haired friend. Lucy can hear Natsu calling out for her, she can see him begin to fly, and Lucy rockets herself into the sky with Levy now in her arms.

"Close your eyes!"

"What?"

"Levy I need to fly close to the sun! Close them now!"

Soon the sunlight envelopes them with maddening heat and Levy shuts her eyes. The brightness had no effect on Lucy and with broad strokes of her wings the fairy climbed further into the atmosphere.

"LUCY!" Natsu yells flying close behind. He's reaching out to her, trying to grab her ankle as the three get wrapped in harsh sunlight.

"Is he mad!?"

"What? Lucy what's happening!?"

She grits her teeth and takes a sharp dive trying to throw Natsu off but regardless how skillfully she flew he was always a few feet behind. Dammit I'm getting tired, Lucy thinks as she glides through the air, but I can't let him catch us- I have to save Levy! They were flying over the ocean now but Natsu kept pursuit and soon they would reach Sabertooth Territory. 

Wait. The Tower of Darkness was on the coastline of Sabertooth and she was just entering its territory. If Lucy to could make it into that tower, she could get Natsu off her tail. That tower was where Zeref's worshipers reside and the lower half of the tower was used as a prison which is where Wendy was. Was this really the best course of action? That cult made her skin crawl, so many foul demons dead set on human sacrifice and torture to appease their "god". Not all of them were bad, Jackal was insane but okay. After he discovered his explosive magic couldn't kill her, he and Lucy oddly enough became friends. After all, sunlight heals her and his explosions were as bright as the sun. Maybe her explosive demon could help the two of them, but would his bombs really have any effect on Natsu's fire dragon magic? Just as Lucy is second guessing herself a sudden blast of flames singes her right wing and she barely gets swoops out of the way. Natsu was attacking her! Well, she thinks, that decides it. With new found courage she narrows her wings and dives towards the tower the moment she lays eyes on it, careening into a window and landing on her arm. Levy screams as glass shatters, blood smearing as they slide into the room; Lucy whimpers when they stop, her arm clearly broken. There's a powerful wave of heat and Lucy could hear wings snapping to break a landing, Levy wriggles out of Lucy's arms and runs out of the room leaving the fairy at the mercy of a very agitated dragonslayer.

Gritting her teeth, Lucy forces herself to stand. It was no surprise Levy left her, the bluenette was consumed by fear and needed to hide. Lucy grips her bloody arm as she faces the young man standing in the windowsill, confusion and anger shown in his eyes. She scoffs, blood streaming from the side of her mouth, with the injuries she's sustained Lucy should be dead,

"What's the matter Dragneel? Did I ruin your day?" She spits blood, her arm hurting like hell but the fairy won't let it show, instead she smiles. "To bad your prisoner got away."

Natsu grabs hold of her shoulders, his gaze piercing into her as if he were searching for something, it looks as though he's going to say something but instead Natsu carefully wraps his arms around her. One aroung her waist and the other around her shouders. Dragneel leans in to whisper in her ear, his voice causing shivers down her spine, 

"I wouldn't say that, I have you don't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I worked hard and I hope you are as proud of it as I am. There may be graphic scenes of violence but I don't know yet. If it happens then I'll change the rating, stories take on a life of their own you know?
> 
> *I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights are Mashima's and this is only a fanfic* *...* *But it's a pretty great one at that*


End file.
